Dragons Of Atlantis: Blackspine and Rose Dragon
by Lazydraco 13
Summary: Based on DOA the mobile game. Blackspine has always been alone until a fateful when he finds his sister. First story that I wrote and published.


"Our story for tonight my young one can only begin in such a clichéd manner, for this story is known by every atlantean citizen old and young. In the ancient tome known as "Guardians Of The Old Kingdom" there are tales of wars, love, peace and other stuff." Said Chabrio an elderly man with white hair past his shoulders.

"Other Stuff!?"

"Yes, other stuff."

"But you well know it has many st--"

"Shhhh...Nova I'm old, wise and--"

"Lazy!!"

"Hahaha, I had not laughed like that since your first combat lesson."

"CHABRIO! Will you please just begin with the story."

"Yes, absolutely."

In ancient times long before Atlantis even came to be. The High Dragons ruled over every aspect of the world. However there was one that was shunned by his brothers and sisters. He was shunned by them because the Fire Dragon known as Erif the oldest and mightiest of them called him a weakling. Out of pity his sister the Frost Dragon allowed him to live in her territory, so long as he stayed out of the way. The Blackspine Dragon just wanted to be left alone so that was fine by him.

He chose to look for the most remote, coldest and savage part of Tsorf territory. During a horrifying blizzard he stumbled upon a cave where he chose to take shelter. When he woke his vision was blurry but he noticed the cave was pitch black although it was a hindrance at first his eyes adjusted.

He wandered the endless cave for what seemed days enjoying the solitude and the small creatures that called this place home. While wandering the cave a blinding light suddenly took him back. When he finally opened his eyes he couldn't believe what was in front of him. In the heart of this dark cold cave was a bed of roses, a sight of true beauty and perserverence. The splendid bed of roses was only made more beautiful by all the various color's but to him the rose that was the most beautiful of all was a single black rose. This black rose that resembled his own black scales which he hated bloomed in the middle of a patch of lavender colored roses.

He pondered the beautiful sight in his mind reflecting on how his own self loathing made him hateful towards himself. The black rose among all those lavender roses revealed to him that he must put aside all of these feelings. When his excitement and reflection of his own soul was over he noticed a stone in the middle of the bed of roses as a single ray of the sun made it shine bright. His curiosity made him draw ever closer to the peculiar stone it was then he noticed scales on the stone, it didn't take him long to realize it was not a stone but an egg. It was lovely color much like the roses that surrounded the black rose. This egg he concluded was another dragon and it was his duty to protect it. As the time passed he felt love, admiration, devotion and a hope that his new brother or sister would feel sometiong other than hate for him.

Much time had passed but on one fateful day as he woke from his slumber he panicked because the egg was not by his head. The egg which he found mysteriously nestled underneath his wing was making noises, scratching and movements could be heard. Finally the time was here. When he lay his gaze upon the small lavender dragon the Blackspine Dragon couldn't help himself from frantically jumping around, letting out loud roars and dark purple flames all out of joy. His sister looked confused by this giant creatures behavior but she couldn't stop herself from joining in on the fun. She tried to mimic everything even the flames but she just couldn't not yet anyway. He had stopped to gaze at the tiny flame that came from his sister it was a beautiful pink which matched her lavender scales. As he stood ever still he felt something climbing up his tail and making it's way to his head. She was hanging upside down on his head, he felt a little annoyed but when their eyes met he began to cry not out of sadness, he cried out of the love he felt for his sister, Lavender Rose.

In time they became inseparable traveling the world together not wanting anything out of it just enjoying their freedom. Together they fought not for territory or dominance but they were forced to fight their quarreling brothers and sisters. To the savage world around them and to their siblings they had become a fearsome duo in battle. They're combination was savage and beautiful it was known as Black Rose. They fought the other high dragons with hate and love.

"Where is Lavender Rose now, Chabrio?"

"Nova, that is a story for another day."


End file.
